Encierro
by Silvia Cataldo Laurie
Summary: Un One Shot de House dedicado a mis amigos


**Dedicado como regalo adelantado de navidad a Bere, Flor, Leo y Cachu**

**ENCIERRO**

No habían terminado bien, eso era evidente. Lugo de que ella lo sorprendiera, tratando de tener una relación estable con ese tipo que le había presentado su hermana, él la sorprendió incrustando su auto en la casa donde ella cenaba tranquila con su familia. Si. Sin dudas ese había sido un mal movimiento. Y en lugar de hacerla darse cuenta de su error, lo único que había logrado era hacerla enfadar aún más y empujarla a irse de Nueva Jersey hacia vaya saber dónde. Buscó un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida, y seguramente, un nuevo hombre aparecería para tomar el lugar que le correspondía. Ella hizo una nueva vida sin él y eso le punzaba en la boca del estómago todos los días. Y él estaba allí. Encerrado. Tirado en el sucio catre que le habían asignado, en la sucia celda a la que había sido asignado, y escuchando la horrible música gansta rap que escuchaba el sucio compañero de celda que le había sido asignado. Si. Realmente, incrustarse en la casa de la mujer que decía amar no fue una buena movida.

En los ocho meses que llevaba preso, ella no vino a verlo. De hecho, nadie vino a verlo, ni siquiera el buenito de Wilson. Hasta él se había enojado por tan dramáticas acciones, y es que claro está, también había sido herido esguinzándose una muñeca. Pobre Wilson, a él también lo había defraudado. En realidad, consideró, ya no quedaba a nadie a quien no hubiera defraudado. De repente, fue interrumpido en todas sus ponderaciones:

¡House! Tienes visita – dijo la voz autoritaria del guardia

¡Yipy! ¿Será la querida hada madrina que viene a rescatarme en la carroza de calabaza? – dijo House irónicamente poniendo la más ridícula de sus caras

El guardia no le contestó, solo se limitó a mirarlo con cara de hartazgo y fastidio y luego de colocarle las esposas en las muñecas, lo tomó del brazo y lo acompañó hasta la sala de visita. Si. House no había pasado el tiempo en prisión haciéndose de amigos.

Al llegar a la sala, el guardia, más bien bruscamente, sentó a House en una silla. Frente a él, y separados por una simple mesa metálica, se sentó un delgado hombrecito, muy joven y con cara de nada.

Señor House…

Doctor House – interrumpió Greg

Doctor House – repitió el hombrecito cambiando su cara de nada por cara de fastidio – soy su abogado

El tercero y van…

Si. El tercero luego de que usted despidiera al primero por… - buscó en unos papeles y citó las palabras del galeno frente a él - …"Estúpido, cabrón e incompetente" y luego de que el segundo decidiera renunciar debido a un ataque de nervios provocada por usted. Ahora, Dr. House, las buenas noticias. He conseguido que el juez me recibiera en audiencia…

¡Yipi! – interrumpió House

Y luego de dicha audiencia – siguió el abogado sin inmutarse – he conseguido que usted quede con prisión domiciliaria por los dos meses que quedan de su sentencia. Firme aquí por favor – dijo pasándole a un incrédulo House los papeles.

¿Prisión domiciliaria?

Si, significa que usted podrá volver a su departamento, solo que por dos meses debe quedar confinado allí, sin salir al exterior.

¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! – rugió House - ¡Para qué sacarme libre si puedo quedar encerrado en casa!

Bien – el abogado retiró los papeles de la mesa – como veo que el arreglo no le acomoda, le deseo que estos dos meses que pase en la cárcel le sean satisfactorios. – el joven se levantó para retirarse

¡Espere! – gritó House con exasperación - ¿Es esto lo mejor que pudo hacer?

Esto es lo ÚNICO que voy a hacer – remarcó el abogado con cara de nada

Ok mi amado Príncipe Encantador. Gracias por venir a rescatarme de esta horrible mazmorra en la torre más alta – dijo House firmando los papeles

El abogado no dijo nada y se limitó a darle una vez más una mirada de fastidio. Guardó los papeles prolijamente en su aún más prolijo maletín y dio la vuelta hacia la salida. Allí, se detuvo una milésima de segundo, volteó levemente la cabeza y con un corto y seco "Buenas Tardes" se despidió. House volvió a su celda, donde fue depositado con un empujón del guardia, a quien dos segundos antes había llamado "Campanita"

Extraño. Así se sintió cuando su oficial custodio lo depositó en el living del departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hacían ocho meses que no pisaba su hogar, y al principio se sintió como si nunca hubiera vivido allí. Tenía muchos recuerdos allí, pero lamentablemente no todos lo hicieron sentir bienvenido. Recordó todas las oportunidades en las que casi murió de sobredosis allí. Horribles recuerdos. Solo un recuerdo era dulce. Ese día. Ese maravilloso, único e imborrable día, donde dejando al hospital de lado, él y ella estuvieron juntos. Juntos y amándose, conociéndose, siendo el uno del otro. Y si bien, habían tenido buenos momentos, todo fue cuesta abajo, a pesar de su amor.

Caminó hasta la cocina y dejando el bastón a un costado de la mesada y en la alacena buscó una botella de bourbon, le quitó l corcho y se sirvió un vaso. Luego volvió a la sala y se acomodó en el sillón, poniendo la pierna derecha en alto para descansarla. Al mirar la mesa ratona vio un cartelito.

"_**Traté de mantener todo en el mayor orden y limpieza posible….lo hice para que cuando volvieras todo fuera diferente a cuando estabas tú, ¡JA! Wilson"**_

Sonrió. Tomó un sorbo de bourbon y lo dejó asentar en su lengua mientras con los ojos cerrados tomó una gran inspiración para degustar el olor del licor. Un sonoro golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación. A regañadientes se levantó, y a los pocos pasos nuevamente hubo un golpe en la puerta:

¡Recuerde que soy lisiado hijo de perra! Debe darme más tiempo para abrir

Apenas terminó de gritar, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se congeló. Ella estaba parada frente a él.

Tu siempre tan simpático para recibir a la gente House

Y hubiera sido más simpático aún si hubiera sabido que eras tú – dijo con sorna

¿Puedo pasar?

¿Puedes quedarte afuera? – dijo irónico

No. – dijo simplemente y se adentró en el departamento.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó House serio

Necesitamos hablar.

No tenemos nada de qué hablar

Claro que sí.

Claro que no. Vete

House… ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que en ocho meses no pensaste nunca en lo que pasó?

La verdad no tuve tiempo. Los chicos de la cárcel me mantuvieron ocupado, ya sabes, violándome y esas cosas

Basta por favor. Deja esas ironías y dime de verdad.

Claro que lo pensé – dijo él suavemente mirándola a los ojos – Pero nunca pensé que tú lo hicieras. Tú me mandaste a la cárcel

No fui solo yo. Tú también te mandaste a la cárcel al destruir mi casa y luego huir.

Y puedo saber… ¿A qué debo tanta bondad ahora? Porque si mal no recuerdo no querías ni olerme a kilómetros.

Sí, eso pensé al principio. Pero tengo algo, un dolor, en mi pecho que me impide respirar. Necesito saber House. Saber porqué lo hiciste.

Tú sabes por qué – dijo él algo incómodo

No, no lo sé. Pensé que luego de hablar contigo, en el pasillo del hospital todo había quedado en paz entre nosotros. ¿Recuerdas? Tú mismo lo dijiste, no fue mi culpa

Y no lo fue

¿Y entonces? - preguntó ella. Sus ojos verdes brillando con emoción.

Entonces… soy un jodido de mierda – dijo él en un susurro – Yo realmente creí que lo había superado, si hasta fui a tu casa a devolverte su cepillo del pelo. Pero me di cuenta, cuando vi a ese infeliz por la ventana, que no era así. No superé la separación, no superé… - se interrumpió.

¿Qué? – esperó su respuesta pero House no habló - ¡Por Dios House!

No superé el amor. Nuestro amor. Nunca lo superé y aún hoy lo siento.

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Los ojos de ambos en conexión directa, brillando con la humedad de las lágrimas contenidas. Suavemente House deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Lisa, alentándola a abrir su corazón. Ella se estremeció bajo su toque.

Yo lo siento también. Sin importar cuánto lo intenté, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Era lo único que House necesitaba escuchar. Saber que a pesar de todo ella aún lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él era suficiente para remendar su corazón. Con cuidado House acarició los brazos de Lisa hasta llegar a sus hombros y luego, con cuidado tomó su cara entre sus manos. La acunó allí algunos segundos y le sonrió. Ella se desarmó y dejó una lágrima correr por su mejilla. Bajando la cabeza con cuidado House le besó las comisuras. Ella sollozó y él con toda la paciencia del mundo rozó sus labios, haciendo que ella poco a poco, abriera los suyos. Lentamente introdujo la lengua en su boca y tocó la de ella. Esto hizo que ella levantara sus manos y las enredara en la cintura de House, primero tímidamente y luego, cuando Gregory profundizó el beso enredando las lenguas de ambos, ella se aferró con fuerza tirándolo contra de sí. Abrazándolo, sintiéndolo. La respiración de ambos era agitada y sin deprenderse del beso, fueron desandando el camino a la habitación. No se apuraron. Se tomaron todo el tiempo que quisieron para desnudarse, para mirarse, para sentirse. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Lisa se separó un instante para mirarlo. Nunca antes había mirado así a un hombre, nunca antes quiso contemplar la belleza desnuda de un amante. Sin dejar de mirarlo se acercó nuevamente y con sus manos acarició él oasis de vello en el pecho de Greg. Él no la tocó, solo se dejó tocar. Ella bajó sus manos hasta el abdomen y marcó el camino de pelo que llegaba hasta abajo. Más abajo. Pero antes de llegar a la tierra prometida, desvió sus manos hacia atrás, hacia la espalda de House y pasó tentadoramente sus uñas por la espalda. House gimió. Un sonido gutural y hermoso que la excitó. Siguió bajando con sus manos hasta que pudo sostener con firmeza sus nalgas. Las acarició una y otra vez. Él la miraba embelesado. No podía moverse. No quería moverse. Antes que pudiera mediar otro pensamiento, ella trajo sus manos una vez más al frente y sorpresivamente acunó en sus manos la latente excitación de House. Él volvió a gemir y ella, hincándose, colocó la erección de Greg en su boca. Él se tambaleó, pero se sostuvo y colocó sus manos en el cabello sedoso de la mujer que amaba. Ella chupó con fuerza una y otra vez, y luego alternó sus manos y su boca para acariciar a su hombre, hasta que él le ordenó detenerse. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y con igual rapidez, como ella lo atacó, la tomó en sus brazos y la tiró de espaldas a la cama. Sin mayor preámbulo, le abrió las piernas y se hincó ante ella para adorarla. Lisa gritó fuerte y claro, mil palabras eróticas. La lengua de House no le dio descanso, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, rodeando con humedad el centro de su sexo, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, y con una mano sostenía el cabello de Gregory, guiándolo en sus movimientos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, mientras que con la otra se estimulaba los pezones duros y erectos. House la castigó, con su lengua, su saliva y sus dedos. Ella no pudo contener más al monstruo y lo dejó salir en una explosión visual y auditiva. House se incorporó para ver la belleza de Lisa, bañada en sudor, retorciéndose aún en su orgasmo, humedeciendo las sábanas de su cama, de la cual nunca debió faltar. Pero eso no le preocupaba, él no la dejaría escapar otra vez. Se subió a la cama de rodillas y se sentó, acomodando a Lisa sentada sobre él. No quería darle tiempo para ningún pensamiento, aún no terminaba su conversación y él no deseaba que reclamos y rencores quebraran este momento de santa comunión entre ellos. Mirándola a los ojos y sin separar su mirada de la de ella, la penetró profundamente. Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con placer y House aprovechó ese momento para lamer y besar su largo cuello. Ella no podía parar de gemir y jadear agitada. Era tanto el placer que sentía, que mirándolo fijo a los ojos, tomó el mando y pasó de la lenta tortura de Gregory a un potente cabalgar. House, excitado, la tomó de la cadera, para que las penetraciones fueran profundas a pesar del rápido ritmo que llevaba Lisa. Pero no la interrumpió, no quería pasar ni un segundo fuera de ella. Lisa lo sintió, sintió el acelerar natural de su cuerpo y se dejó ir con un grito de amor y placer. Él la siguió dejando a su cuerpo correr libre. Un segundo después ella apoyó su frente en la de House, dejando que grandes cantidades del bendito líquido blanco corriera por su sexo y a través de sus muslos goteara feliz hacia la cama y las piernas de House, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se mantuvieron así, frente con frente unos instantes, luego se abrazaron por un momento. Ella colocó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de House y el abrazó su cintura, sentados frente a frente, sus piernas entrelazadas.

Tengo dos meses de arresto domiciliario – dijo él suavemente - ¿Te mudarías conmigo?

Mmm…. – susurró ella divertida – Tú siempre tan romántico

Es que pensé que…ya que tendré tanto tiempo libre, más vale que haga lo mejor de este encierro.

¿Lo mejor? – dijo ella con una risita

¡Claro! ¿Te imaginas cuánto sexo podemos tener en dos meses encerrados?

Sí, creo que puedo imaginármelo, pero no lo haré – dijo ella seria

¿No lo harás? – dijo él preocupado

No. No me lo imaginaré. Lo viviré – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

¿Vivirás conmigo? – dijo House emocionado y sorprendido.

Por siempre y para siempre

**FIN**


End file.
